Palabras
by Kuroiku
Summary: Palabras de nadie que para ellos significarán todo. / [One-Shot] [RoyEd].


**Palabras [One-Shot]**

**Pairing:** Roy M. &amp; Edward E.

**Advertencia:** Yaoi. Lee bajo tu propia responsabilidad.

* * *

La luz de la luna se colaba a través de las pálidas cortinas que vestían la cristalera de la ventana, descubriendo casi sin querer aquellos dos cuerpos que guardaban reposo después de confesarse, como en tantas otras noches, algo más que palabras.

Roy Mustang era un hombre de mediana altura y altas aspiraciones. Y todavía no había llegado a comprender del todo bien como aquel mocoso había logrado atraerle de tal forma…

Edward Elric era un muchacho que intentaba aparentar más fortaleza de la que en realidad tenía cuando era consciente de que eran demasiados los tormentos que lo perseguían. Y todavía no había llegado a comprender del todo bien como había acabado tantas veces en la casa del idiota de su superior.

Los dos sabían que la explicación se hallaba en el encuentro de la compañía y la tranquilidad. Cuando se encontraban, Mustang no debía fingir ser quien no era y Elric no tenía que verse obligado a dormir a sabiendas de que la primera de muchas pesadillas vendría a él al cabo de unas pocas horas.

Pero se hacían los locos porque la racionalidad no era precisamente el elemento que determinaba sus acciones.

\- No debería haber venido – dijo el chico rubio rompiendo el silencio del ambiente – Esto no está bien.

\- Lo sé – respondió el otro mientras daba una calada al cigarro que había encendido escasos segundos atrás – Pero me da igual.

Edward hundió la cara en la almohada y exhaló un profundo suspiro.

\- Espero que Alphonse no se entere nunca de esto – dijo aún contra la tela – No sabría explicarle por qué su hermano tiene esa tendencia a acercarse a todo lo que no debería.

\- Quien juega con fuego… - señaló Mustang mientras se permitía reírse brevemente de su propia broma – No tenemos que vernos más, si no quieres.

El alquimista de acero lo miró directamente a los ojos y comprendió que sus palabras estaban cargadas de sinceridad.

\- No es que me disguste – admitió – Pero es lo que deberíamos hacer.

\- Deber, deber, deber… - murmuró el coronel – Te pareces a la teniente cuando usas esa jerga.

\- Esa jerga se llama responsabilidad, aunque ya sé que no es un vocablo frecuente en tu vida – bromeó Edward – Supongo que… No es el momento.

Y ambos sintieron que el sentimiento de pena les recorría el alma al comprender que aquello tan placentero a la vez que necesario para su consuelo más íntimo, debía llegar a su fin.

\- No será para siempre – dijo Roy hablando por los dos – Podemos esperar un tiempo y luego…

\- ¿Luego qué? – preguntó el muchacho de ojos dorados.

\- No lo sé – admitió el coronel – Pero se me ocurre que mientras llega ese momento podemos establecer un código entre nosotros.

\- ¿Un… código? – preguntó Edward sin entender hacia donde quería llegar Mustang.

El moreno se incorporó y frotó el cigarro contra el cenicero para apagarlo.

\- Sí, normalmente cuando una misión es peligrosa se utilizan palabras en clave para comunicarse entre compañeros del mismo bando por si hubiera espías. Cuando Maes y yo nos queríamos referir a mi plan de abolir el sistema político llegando a lo más alto diríamos algo como: "Ir a comprar magdalenas".

Edward chasqueó la lengua como si acabara de descubrir un enigma milenario; ¿así que a eso se referían cuando hablaban de las dichosas magdalenas? Por un instante se sintió idiota, a ver cómo le contaba a Al que no tenían una pequeña obsesión con ese dulce, tal y como habían pensado ambos.

\- Así que misiones arriesgadas – sonrió el rubio de forma pícara - ¿Esta es una de ellas, acaso?

\- La mayor en la que me he embarcado nunca, puedes estar seguro.

Edward se levantó y mostró su excitante desnudez unos segundos, el tiempo que tardó en encontrar sus prendas de ropa desperdigadas por la habitación, y comenzó a vestirse.

\- Explícame bien lo que quieres decir, anda – dijo.

\- Verás, a partir de ahora no podremos vernos más en estas condiciones, ¿cierto?

\- ¿Qué condiciones? – preguntó el rubio.

\- En mi cama

\- Ah.

Y decidió que guardar silencio hasta el final de la explicación era lo más adecuado.

El coronel continuó:

\- Tú tienes una misión que cumplir y no puedes perder más el tiempo con estas aventuras y yo no puedo estar creando escándalos sobre mis acompañantes de habitación mientras aspiro a convertirme en Führer de esta sociedad tan retrógrada. ¿Cierto?

A la vez que se abrochaba el botón del pantalón, Edward asintió levemente. Después se sentó en la cama dándole la espalda para ponerse aquellas pesadas botas que le hacían parecer unos centímetros más alto.

\- Sin embargo, siendo tu superior, nuestros caminos se encontrarán de nuevo en más de una ocasión. Nuestras miradas serán frías y nos comportaremos con una ligera rivalidad, pero cada vez que te llame "_Enano_", en tu mente tienes que interpretar que te estoy diciendo que te echo de menos.

Edward comprendió de qué iba aquel juego y esbozó una ligera sonrisa que Roy no fue capaz de visionar.

\- Por ejemplo, cada vez que me llames "Imbécil"…

\- No sigas por ahí – le cortó el chico rubio - Cada vez que te llamo imbécil es porque realmente pienso que lo eres… Además, tendré que ser yo quien decida cuál va a ser mi palabra secreta, ¿no?

Roy tuvo ganas de reírse de sí mismo. Él y su manera de mandar sobre los demás… Quizás eso era lo que le atraía tanto de Edward, que no se dejaba dominar por nadie. Y el chico no levantaba un palmo del suelo pero tenía un carácter que agradecía tener en su bando.

\- Por supuesto, Acero – respondió – Pero tiene que ser una palabra que no levante muchas sospec…

\- Coronel – sentenció Edward.

\- Dime.

\- No, imbécil, que mi palabra será esa: "_Coronel_".

Ambos guardaron silencio y Roy sonrió complacido.

\- Me gusta – dijo - ¿Y qué mensaje me transmitirás?

Cuando Edward se levantó para ponerse su clásico abrigo bermellón pudo apreciar que sus mejillas estaban ligeramente teñidas de ese color, sus ojos miraban hacia otro lado y su expresión facial denotaba fastidio, cómo siempre que la timidez le embargaba.

\- Pues… Cuando te diga "Coronel" tienes que interpretar… Bueno…

El rubio tragó saliva y se puso el abrigo bruscamente.

\- Pues tienes que interpretar que los reportes de las misiones me dan absolutamente igual y que si he vuelto a Central no es por entregarte el informe, sino porque tenía ganas de verte.

Aunque al principio aquellas palabras le sorprendieron no tardó en sonreír conforme con lo que había escuchado.

\- Perfecto – dijo después de unos segundos en silencio.

Finalmente, el alquimista de ojos dorados recogió del suelo el reloj de plata y lo examinó unos segundos.

\- Espera, ¿hoy qué día es?

\- Martes, tres de octubre.

Suspiró con nostalgia.

\- Soy el peor hermano del mundo, he dejado a Al solo en un día como este… - susurró para sí mismo.

\- ¿Qué dices? Habla más alto si quieres que te escuche.

\- Olvídalo – respondió – Hasta pronto, Roy.

Ninguno de los dos se acercó al otro para despedirse pues lo que había pasado momentos antes en esa cama decía aquello que no podían las palabras. Edward tomó el pomo de la puerta con determinación y escuchó la cerradura ceder.

\- Edward…

\- ¿Qué? – dijo volviéndose un instante antes de salir definitivamente.

\- Enano.

No pudo contener una sonrisa.

\- Imbécil – respondió.

Salió de la casa cerrando la puerta de la entrada con suavidad procurando no hacer ruido para no ser descubierto por miradas indiscretas. Apoyó la mano de metal en la madera y dejó reposar su frente contra el material unos segundos, el tiempo necesario para mentalizarse de que su objetivo ahora mismo debía ser, única y exclusivamente, recuperar el cuerpo de Alphonse.

Sin distracciones.

\- Coronel – susurró antes de alejarse del lugar.

Y después, se perdió en la noche.

* * *

**El blablabla de la autora:**

¡Muchas gracias por leerlo! No escribo demasiado sobre esta pareja pero un día la inspiración llegó a mí y no pude negarme a recibirla :P. Me encantaría saber su opinión así que si tienen ganas, no duden en enviar un bonito y bello review...

...Aparte de que me hacen muy feliz, ¡muahaha! :3.

¡Hasta leernos!

**~ Kuroiku**


End file.
